Hang On, What?
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a little random one-shot written for the QUidditch League Fanfic Comp about Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Lucy (OC) and what they did on their holidays. Please review!


**A/N: Hey y'all! This is yet another fanfic for the Quidditch Comp and I'm on the Appleby Arrows and their second beater. My prompts are: salmon, tear and bleeding and this is for the semi-finals! Fingers cross to get through! Reviews are always welcomed :) **

**xx **

"Oi," I whisper, nudging Hermione, who's sitting next to me.

She looks up from her Charms text book - the chapter on making food appear out of no where - and turns to look at me. her eyebrows furrow in a little look of annoyance.

"What?" she asks, her lips barley moving.

I dart my eyes to the front to check if Professor Flitwick has noticed that we're talking during the silence that the classroom is in.

Nothing.

"Should we do our holiday tradition tonight?" I whisper.

She smiles shyly, then nods every so slightly. I grin, then pull on Lavender's plait in front of me.

"Holiday tradition?" I whisper as she turns around.

She grins, then nudges Parvati.

"Miss Rulof, is there something you want to share with the class?" Flitwick asks without looking up at me.

"I'm good - although, can you please, please, please not give us any homework?" I ask.

Cheers erupt around the world - well, everyone is cheering except for Mi but you know, she's a special one that one.

And I love her all the same!

"And why would I do that?" he asks, now looking at me as the shouts and cheers cease.

I bite my lip to quickly think of an answer. A few run through my head but I shove them aside. I choose to go with the most logical.

"Because you love us…?" It come sour as a question but hey! It was worth a try.

"Okay fine," Flitwick smiles and cheers erupt around the room again. "BUT. Only if you've all finished reading!"

"We'll all finish in silence!" I reassure, dropping my head down to my book. Silence lapses into the class room as I continue to read. The bell rings shortly after I finish the chapter, and I leap up, grabbing my bag and Mi's arm.

"Thank you!" I cry as I leave the classroom, Lav, Mi and Parv in tow. We make our way up to the Common Room through the throngs of various houses. We even pass the Ravenclaw Quidditch team - which I must admit, has some very cute boys.

I get excited as I think about all of my friends holidays. Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and my tradition is to recount one thing that they did out of the blue on the holidays.

We get into the common room and I push through everyone to get to the girls fifth year dorm, and flop onto my bed. I fish for my jammies, changing and lounging around.

The others get changed too, into their signature colours. Lav is pink, Parv is purple and Mi is gorgeous white. Mine colour is a navy blue.

"So, who's first?" I ask, smirking.

I turn to Lav and she smirks. Without saying anything, we all know.

"So, what was it like?" Parvati asks.

I stare at Lavender waiting in anticipation for her response. She's the only one out of me, Hermione, Parvati and herself to do what she's done - even though we've all been intending to do it. She looks at us like it's hilarious that we haven't done what she's done and I guess she's right. I mean, we're all aiming for the same thing.

"Well," Lavender cries dramatically, "It _was_ gross at the beginning, but you kind of get used to it…"

"Ewww!" Hermione squeals, covering her face with her hands, while giggling. Oh, only 'Mi.

I squish my nose up in throughout of doing what she did. My mind runs wild at all the different variations of what she did and my nose keeps squishing up more and more as I think of more and more.

"Well, you do get used to it!" Lavender cries in defence of herself, although she's laughing.

"I get it," I smirk, stepping off my bed to go to the bathroom to clean my teeth. I walk into the bathroom, pull out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I clean them for the two minutes and then start to floss. I suddenly taste an irony flavour in my mouth and curse as I see my gum bleeding in the mirror.

"UGH!" I exclaim, washing my mouth out with water.

I grab some chocolate from Hermione's trunk before getting back on my bed to listen to the rest of Lavender's very entertaining story.

"So, any down sides to…you know," Parvati asks, not being able to finish her sentence because her mouth is full of Sugar Quills.

"Well, there was the taste at first," Lavender smirks, taking a Berti Botts Every Flavour Bean and popping it in her mouth.

"Did you gag?" I ask.

"Nope, I managed not to!" she replies, wincing and then spitting the bean into the bin. She sees my facial expression, then explains: "Dirt flavour."

I nod in understanding, and take another bite of chocolate.

"Any other downsides? Surely there must be some!" Hermione persists.

"Well, you know my favourite salmon coloured top?" We all nod. "I happened to tear it in the pantry while…you know."

"That's annoying," I mutter.

"Hang on! Who did you hook with?" Hermione exclaims.

I giggle at the sound of Hermione saying 'hook'. She gives me a look and I give her a grin, then turn to Lav.

"So, who was the lucky guy?"

"Hook with?" Lavender replies, looking confused. "Lucky guy?"

"Well yeah, that's what we're talking about!" I say, confused too.

"Well, what are you talking about?" Parvati asks her best friend.

"The green smoothie that I made for the first time!" Lavender exclaims.

All our jaws drop and Lavender's eyes bulge. A green smoothie? Seriously! I thought she kissed some super hot guy!

"WOW. You thought I hooked?" she questions.

We all nod.

"I thought you kissed a super hot guy," I mutter.

"What the - HAHAHA!" she says and starts laughing. Soon, we all join in with her too, laughing until our non existent abs hurt.

Well, at least we know we're still on square one!

**A/N: What did y'all think Lavender think? ;) Did I lead you on? Anyway, as usual, reviews are fantastic my lovelies! **

**xx**


End file.
